


The Kids' Kids

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids have a baby on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids' Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted March 24, 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/91538.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #034, Generation

Joey joked how all their children would be shorties.  
Tea bristled and assured them that it didn't matter and that they would be brilliant, after smacking the blond on the head.  
Yuugi agreed. They hadn't graduated the top of their college class for nothing.  
But despite all this, they were unsure.  
Funny how, despite being adults in their early 30's, they still felt like kids.  
That was the problem of being the youngest of their group of friends.  
Asking Yuugi and Tea for their advice could only go so far.  
And of course, Seto was of no help.  
"What if I screw this up?" Mokuba asked her, worried.  
Rebecca shook her head and gave him a weak smile. "Doesn't everyone worry about that?"  
She laid her head on his shoulder and placed his hand on her belly, enveloping her hand over his.  
"We'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> My Mokuba/Rebecca love is [all Alecto's fault](http://archiveofourown.org/works/112246/chapters/156060).


End file.
